juste une lettre
by Yume resonnance
Summary: C'était une lettre parmi tant d'autre et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi c'est elle que j'ai choisi. J'en ai écrit tellement, pourtant, des plus poétiques, des plus passionnées… Des plus désespérées aussi.  Celle là est banale, mais elle est pour toi


_**Voici un cadeau pour une de mes lectrice qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui !**_

_**à ****Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, en espérant que sa te plaise !**_

_

* * *

Je n'écrirais pas cette lettre pour t'avouer mon amour._

_Je n'aime plus depuis longtemps._

_Ce n'était qu'une lettre avec des mots inutiles dont le sens m'échappe déjà._

_Ce n'était qu'une lettre, mais elle m'importait trop. Alors je l'ai brulée aux flammes vertes de la cheminette, espérant en secret que c'est chez toi qu'elle atterrirait._

_C'était une lettre parmi tant d'autre et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi c'est elle que j'ai choisi._

_J'en ai écrit tellement, plusieurs par jours…_

_Des plus poétiques, des plus passionnées… Des plus désespérées aussi._

_Celle là est banale, je l'ai écrite sans réfléchir, mettant juste sur papier ce que je ressentais._

_La liras-tu ?_

_Sera-t-elle jetée avant même d'être ouverte ?_

_Comment je pourrais le savoir..._

.

**Harry Potter**

**Cela fait déjà un an et quatorze jours que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.**

**Je te dirais bien les heures mais tu me prendrais pour un fou, alors je préfère m'abstenir.**

…

**Douze heures.**

**À force de penser à toi je ne sais même plus quoi te dire, je n'ai plus envie de faire semblant de ne pas être fou de toi.**

**Tu ne le sais surement pas, mais je t'aime.**

**Voilà, c'est dit, et maintenant ?**

**J'ai imaginé mille manières de me déclarer, mais pas une ne convenait.**

**Te faire une déclaration en public t'aurais énervé, tu aurais cru que je me moquais de toi.**

**T'embrasser… j'en ai longtemps rêvé, mais si je m'étais contenté que de cela, tu penserais que je ne veux QUE coucher. Et après un baiser, je n'étais pas sûr d'arriver à te parler de mon amour, sans m'évanouir ou bégayer comme un pathétique poufsouffle.**

**Bref, j'ai beaucoup à dire, je n'ose rien écrire, tu te moqueras bientôt de moi (si j'arrive enfin à l'envoyer, cette lettre) et finalement, ça ne changera rien à d'habitude.**

**Qu'est-ce qui me retient ?**

**La fierté ? L'orgueil ?**

**Je ne suis pas comme ça en vérité, tu as dû le deviner, que je faisais semblant…**

**La honte ? Honte d'aimer un homme ?**

**J'ai dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps en vrai.**

**La gêne ? M'intimidais-tu ?**

**Surement pas ! Quel homme sain d'esprit aurait peur de sa Némésis ?**

…

**Suis-je fou ?**

**Objectivement, je dirais non : tu es un bel homme et toutes les filles tombent comme des mouches à chacun de tes regards.**

**Mais si je suis sincère, je l'avouerais.**

**Il faut être fou pour tomber amoureux de l'homme qui me déteste le plus au monde.**

**Et cela ne me gène finalement pas...**

**Oui, j'ai compté les heures et les jours de notre "séparation", si on peut prétendre que nous étions unis, avant.**

**Oui, cela fait des années que je t'aime en secret.**

**Non, je ne te fait pas de déclaration enflammée et romantique. Cette lettre n'est pas passionnelle, elle n'est pas bien écrite, on dirait celle d'un simple adolescent.**

**Mais qui suis-je d'autre ?**

**Oui, je suis qu'un gamin amoureux.**

**Amoureux de toi.**

**Et j'assumerais jusqu'à ce que tu me regardes enfin.**

.

La petite fille lut la lettre avec de grands yeux brillants, puis s'écarta de la cheminée de sa grand-mère avant de courir dehors.

Elle prit une bouteille vide où elle glissa la lettre, avant de fermer le bouchon et de la déposer sur le petit ruisseau qui bordait la maison.

Elle regarda la bouteille partir avec un petit sourire.

.

Le garçon regardait l'eau défiler devant lui avec des yeux ennuyés quand il vit la bouteille passée, chargée d'un message comme les cartes pirates.

Il rentra dans l'eau, et quand elle lui arriva aux genoux, il attrapa la bouteille.

Après avoir lu le mot, il jeta la poubelle et courut jusqu'à son immeuble où il rejoint sa chambre, au dernier étage. Il fit un avion de papier avec la feuille et le lança par sa fenêtre.

Il observa la feuille dérivée au vent.

.

Le vieil homme parut surpris de voir le petit avion de papier atterrir à ses pieds et il se baissa difficilement pour l'attraper.

Il sourit devant les mots et grimpa les marches de son moulin à vent pour relancer l'avion dans les airs.

Il s'amusa à le voir, poussé par le vent puissant de la région, s'éloigner de lui à toute vitesse.

.

La femme d'affaire haussa un sourcil surprit en voyant l'avion chiffonné planté dans la commissure du mur de sa maison. Elle arrêta son amie pour le saisir et elles le lurent ensemble.

-je connais la personne à qui est destinée cette lettre, laisse-moi faire ! lui dit son amie en souriant.

Elle prit la lettre et rentra chez elle en courant presque pour rejoindre son fils à qui elle donna la lettre et quelques instructions.

.

L'enfant, suivant les directives de sa mère, donna la lettre en mauvais état à son hibou.

-apporte ça à Harry Potter s'il te plait !

.

.

_Harry soupira pour la trente-deuxième fois de la journée._

_Il avait sa journée de libre._

_Il ne les aimait pas, il n'avait jamais de nouvelles pendants ces journées libres !_

_Ni de bonnes, ni de mauvaises nouvelles._

_Il soupira profondément._

_Encore quelques heures et..._

_Le hululement d'un hibou lui fit lever les yeux._

_Un petit hibou gris se tenait devant lui, tenant dans son bec un papier qui semblait avoir vécu des meilleurs jours._

_-qu'est-ce que..._

_Il prit la feuille et le hibou s'ébouriffa avant de s'envoler à nouveau._

_Harry cligna lentement des yeux, avant de les baisser sur la feuille qu'il déplia lentement._

_Puis, alors que le parc sombrait peu à peu dans un silence tranquille, un hurlement de joie retentit._

_-ENFIN !

* * *

**Joyeux anniversaire, ptite étoile !**_


End file.
